Prince and Princess
by Errand Girl
Summary: A funny and cute story about Sasuke and Naruko. Enjoy! I don't own Naruto.


Sasuke sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He'd gotten into another fight with his father about his constant going out to the shed at the back of their property. 'A waste of time' his father called it. What Sasuke's father didn't know, was that Sasuke had turned that old shed into a little nest for him and his girlfriend. A gentle smile came to his lips at the thought of the vibrant, energetic blond, her sapphire orbs sparkling with life. Naruko. Sasuke had been going out with the little blond vixen for almost a year now.

Sasuke's parents and Naruko's had been close friends, and as such, he and Naruko would often end up together while their parents talked. Much to both of their chagrin, at first. Sasuke and Naruko didn't have the best of starts. They'd gotten into a huge fight the first time they met, about something Sasuke couldn't even remember. After that, they'd both gone out of their way to get on each other's nerves. This continued for years, until last year. Naruko had started to show signs of womanhood, and had attracted the interests of many boys at their high school. Naruko, however, had not been a fan of the attention she was receiving from them and had, when her irritation had reached critical mass, called Sasuke to a talk behind the gym. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered that conversation.

*Behind the Gym*

Naruko stood there firmly, long pigtails flying out in the breeze, sapphire orbs flashing. Sasuke stood in front of her, one hand in his the pocket of his school pants, looking bored.

"What did you want, Dobe?" Sasuke said irritably.

Naruko's eyes flashed dangerously at being called a 'dobe', but let it slide. "I've noticed lately, Teme, that we seem to have the same problem."

"Oh really?" Sasuke had said sarcastically. "What possibe problem could I share with you?"

"Unwanted attention." Naruko said bluntly. Which had gotten Sasuke's attention. "You have girls chasing you around like a pack of rabid dog, I have boys chasing me like a flock of hungry seagulls. I might have an idea that'll solve that problem, but it needs both of us of co-operate."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, feeling intrigued. "Alright, Naruko, I'll bite. What's this idea of yours?"

"The way I see it. These fanatics of ours are only really being this stubborn and insistent, because they know that we're single." Naruko said slowly. "However, what if we weren't?"

"Naruko, I thought this plan of yours was to get rid of all of them, not let one get with us so the others will back off." Sasuke said irritably.

"I'm not saying we hook up with one of them, Teme. If I was I wouldn't be talking to you right now." Naruko snapped.

Suddenly a light seemed to go off in Sasuke's head, and he realised what Naruko was getting at. "Are you suggesting, that we..."

"Not a real one," Naruko assured him. "And not for very long, just long enough to get them off our backs. We don't even have to actively say we're going out. Just giving them the impression should be enough."

*Back to present*

The was the start of it all. Sasuke and Naruko had made a good show of being together. They'd sit together at lunch, walk home together, talk in the halls, anything that would give the impression that they were an item. During that time, Sasuke had learnt more about Naruko, than he had in the years before. Like that fact that she liked to sing, but lacked the confidence to do so in front of others, or that fact that she idolised her older brother, Kyubii, much in the same way he did his, or that she wanted to become a teacher. He had never realised just how little he'd known about Naruko. This act had continued for months, and at one point, it had started to stop being an act.

It was late last year when it happened. Naruko had been entered into the beauty contest of the year end school festival. It was near the end of the contest, when the talent part of the contest, had started. The funniest part was, Sasuke hadn't even been planning on going to the festival.

*The beauty contest*

Naruko stepped out onto the stage, obviously nervous. She took the microphone handed to her in two shaky hands.

"I... I don't know if... what I'm about to do could really be considered a 'talent', and under normal circumstances... I would even think of doing this even in my own room. But, there are some things... I've been wanting to say for a while now... and, even though the one I want to hear these words most isn't here... I'm going to say them now, before I lose my nerve." With that she'd fixed the mic into the stand in front of her, and moved the guitar that had been on her back, into her hands. "Thanks to the music club, that let me borrow the guitar from the music room."

With that, Naruko began to strum the notes of the song she'd written specially for this day. And then she sung.

_A little secret I kept inside  
But now I know I cannot hide  
Oh, please, try to understand  
These word I sing to you_

_Let me tell you a story  
I starts 'once upon a time'  
There was a Prince and Princess  
Oh, that's right, they were  
Enemies with such hate  
The Princess was radiant and energetic  
The Prince was more refined and sarcastic  
They had issues from the start_

_They fought the fight  
They believed they were right  
That the other was just being a pain  
A lie that the royals would tell themselves  
Every day and night, left and right  
They would curse each other's very name  
But do not fret my friends  
This is not how the story ends_

_A battle that had no meaning  
A foolish hate kept them from seeing  
A magic that was slowly growing  
And would soon come to being  
The Kings and the Queens  
Oh, how they laughed  
Seeing their children  
As they huffed and puffed  
Such antics, acting like such kids  
And foolish pride, would hide_

_The magic that was waiting to be seen_

_With each year came a new argument  
And each year they were a new target  
For the suitors that came to call  
The Prince and Princess, they had had enough  
And although they knew it would be tough  
They agreed to set aside their pride  
A plan concocted the get them away  
So that they could face another day_

_But little did they know  
Oh, the magic sown so long ago  
Was beginning to show  
They had stumbled right into its trap  
The two of them, starting again  
Without the hate, they began to change  
The Princess was the first to realise  
The secret she'd kept inside_

_A magic that was so cruel  
It went one way and not another  
It had only one rule  
And that was to make you a fool  
The Princess was resined to her curse  
And she kept silent fearing the worst  
All of her hate just melted away  
As she thought of him every day  
The magic both lovely and cruel  
And she knew she was the fool_

_Yet somehow she did not mind_

_I'm sad to say my friends  
This is how our story ends  
The curse still remains  
The Princess silent in her pain  
If she had a second chance  
She would try to make amends  
The Magic so bitter-sweet  
On her pain it would feast_

_Pained she cried for him to rescue her_

_Locked away in the highest tower  
The Princess waits for her rescuer  
She wishes on a star every day  
That this time she would say...  
The Prince never discovered the truth  
The secret kept since their youth  
But still she pays and awaits the day  
The Prince will come to her and say_

_'In my arms, I want you to stay'_

*Back to Present*

Sasuke had heard that song and had known instantly it had been about them. He didn't know anyone else that Naruko had argued with since a young age, and the reference to their plan was a dead giveaway. He chuckled as he remembered the look on Naruko's face when he'd cornered her on the roof of the school building, and made it clear to her that he'd heard her song. That was the night that the two of them had become an official couple. Not an act, just the two of them being together.

Their parents still didn't know. Sasuke's parents were still reeling from Itachi's wedding earlier that year, and Naruko's were so over protective, they weren't sure they'd even let Sasuke date their only daughter.

Sasuke was brought out of his musings as he heard something click against his window. He looked over to it and soon saw another small stone bounce of the glass. Sasuke smiled and walked over to the window, opening it wide. He looked down to see he's beautiful Naruko, standing in the snow in a pair of jeans, her bright orange gumboot, a orange and black jacket, an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, and an orange beanie on her head. Her long golden hair was tied in two long pigtail's that flowed down her back. She smiled up at him, warmth and love glowing in her sapphire blue pools. Carefully, she climbed in on the ivy to Sasuke's window and looked at him with love and gentleness.

"You weren't at our spot." She said, worry inching into her voice. "Did something happen?"

Sasuke sighed. "Just got into a fight with my dad is all. He doesn't want me spending so much time in the shed."

Naruko placed a gentle hand of Sasuke's arm, trying to think of a way to make him feel better. Sasuke smiled at this and pulled Naruko into a warm kiss. When he pulled away, he saw Naruko's bright red face and chuckled. She always blushed like that when he kissed her. This was a side of Naruko that only he had the privilege of seeing.

"Sasuke," someone called from the ground below them. Naruko and Sasuke both looked to see Sasuke's father Fugaku Uchiha, who was grinning up at them. "Instead of making the poor girl dangle from your window, maybe you should invite her in." The two teens gawked at him. "Your mother will be up with some tea in a few minutes, so don't doing anything too foolish."

With that the man turned and walked back into the house. The two teenagers stood there stunned for a few moments before looking at each other.

"Did... that just happen?" Naruko said uncertainly.

"Well, if it did," Sasuke said slowly. "I do believe he told me to get you inside."

Sasuke took Naruko's hand and helped her into his room. When she was completely inside, they walked over to Sasuke's bed and sat down, feeling a little awkward as this was the first time they'd been in this room together this late at night. Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, came up with two cups of tea about ten minutes later.

She smiled warmly at Naruko. "I've called your parents to let them know you're staying over tonight, Naruko. They'll be here tomorrow morning. That way we'll all be able to have a nice chat."

She set the two cups down on the bed side table and left two teenagers very much stunned.

"Well, that definitely just happened." Naruko say in bemusement, as Sasuke handed her, her tea, nodding in agreement. "At least... they seem okay with... us..." Naruko blushed lightly and the word 'us'.

Sasuke smiled at his beautiful blond and kissed her forehead. She was so cute.

They stayed up together, just talking and laughing. Sasuke teasing Naruko about various things she'd done when they were kids. They'd fallen asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until morning, when Naruko's parents had come over. Fugaku had walked right up to her father, looking a little smug.

"Pay up, Minato." He said as the addressed man handed him a hand full of cash.

"Naruko," Naruko's mother Kushina said seriously. "Have you and Sasuke gone past 'home base'?"

"MOM!" Naruko shrieked, turning red.

"Okay." She said seeming to relax. "But remember, when you do, to use the proper protection. And Sasuke," She turned to the raven. "Remember, when a girl says 'no', she means 'no'."

"Um... Yes ma'am."

Naruko gritted her teeth. "Would someone care to explain... WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Naruko, sweetie." Kushina said to her daughter. "We may be old, but we're not blind yet."

"We notice the two of you spending more time together, and worked it out." Minato said. "Your two, are absolutely adorable together."

Naruko gaped at them. "YOU KNEW?!"

"Knew?" Fugaku chuckled. "We were running bets on when you'd tell us, or if we'd catch you both in the act first."

"You said my going out to the shed was a 'waste of time'." Sasuke said suspiciously.

"It is a waste of time. You could simply call her over to the house. You don't have to go to such secluded places. Unless, of cause, that's the idea."

"Dad!" Now it was Sasuke's turn to blush.

The four adults continued to tease their children for the rest of the day. Prince and Princess, once sworn enemies, now gentle lovers.


End file.
